Summer Ruined
by AvidEnchantment
Summary: After the final battle Harry needs a new place to stay, unfortunately for Snape his residence is the only option. Eventual HPSS First Fic. Some OOC on both sides. Language!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the it, merely manipulate the work of the great j.k

"He cannot stay at the school Severus, you know very well that the Board of Governors wouldn't allow that" Dumbledore repeated sternly.

"I sincerely doubt that the Board of Governors would approve of him staying at my residence, and I simply will not allow it" How could Albus think that he, Severus Snape, would be an appropriate guardian for Harry Potter. He fucking hated Harry Potter, loathed him with the entirety of his being. The fool actually expected him to watch the boy? He was more likely to chop him up for potions ingredients. Severus snorted, I doubt even then I could find a use for him.

"...even if you are willing to ignore the logic behind his placement" Fuck, the old man had been talking "the matter is not up for discussion, he will be staying with you."

This ridiculous excuse for a discussion is going to ruin my whole summer. It isn't my fault that Potter couldn't even get his own relatives to like him. It isn't my fault that his inept Godfather had to get himself incapacitated, and it was hardly my fault that Lupin was a werewolf. Fuck.

"What about the Weasleys, surely they would be eager to take him in" Severus said desperately

"You know very well that they are traveling Europe this summer, Arthur worked very hard last year to deserve that raise it would not due for us to take that away from the Weasley family. And it would hardly be safe for Harry to be traveling throughout Europe with the majority of Death Eaters still at large"

Severus could hardly argue against Mr. Weasleys rise within the ministry, he had proven invaluable during the time leading up to the Final Battle. Voldermort had been targeting muggles families doggedly, increasing the need for cooperation with the muggle government. Arthur had proven to be one of the few who could deal with them competently. More then competently really, his outright love of all things muggle and easy nature had made him perfect for the job. So yes, his bonus upon appointment as Head of Muggle Relations was deserved, but that hardly meant Severus had to be happy about it.

"The Grangers"

Dumbledore sighed at the Potion Master's persistence "They have no wards around their residence, hardly sufficient. Plus it wouldn't be appropriate for Harry to be rooming with a female at this stage in his adolescence"

"I'm gay"

"I am aware. You are also an adult, I trust you to be above the influence of petty hormones. This will hardly be for a long period of time, Harry will be released from the infirmary and entrusted into your kind until the Death Eater problem has been dealt with, or the beginning of his Seventh year, whichever comes first"

"How much longer is the brat expected to be in the infirmary?" he queried "and am I expected to lounge about here until he recovers or am I allowed to sojourn to my residence?"

"You know very well that the bite from Nagini takes a regiment of potions for at least a week more, I would appreciate it if you would stay and supervise the administering of the last doses"

"Fuck" Fuck, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. "He is seventeen Albus I hardly have any authority over him outside school grounds, he may use his magic as he wishes. How am I to keep the boy under control?"

"Elementary my dear Watson"

Why can the crazy bastard never say anything outright and logical? Always he has to way down a conversation with insane riddles and vague statements.

"Simply do not acknowledge any lessening of power, as an authority figure throughout his life he may continue to obey out of habit, or you can take the easy route and simply lighten you authoritarian attitude towards the boy." Albus twinkled at Snapes consternation "then again, other methods might present themselves".

"Is that all we needed to discuss Albus? If so I have a potion to administer"

"Yes, Yes of course. Unless you should like to stay for tea?"

"Are you out of you blasted mind? You just saddled a teenage boy on me for the entirety of my summer, the first summer I might add that I have been without a sadistic maniacal bastard acting like a clingy teenage girl who just gave up her virginity and needs to call me every five minutes to reaffirm our relationship. The first summer I've had since I was 17 without a brand in my arm. You took that away from me Albus and you want to know if I want to sit and have tea with you? No I do not want any fucking tea."

"A lemon drop perhaps?"

Minerva later mentioned that maybe he should have been slightly more tactful with Severus seeing as he left quite the train destruction between the Headmasters office and his rooms. Not the least of which was the Headmasters decimated door.

"…So Harry that's why I feel Professor Snape's would be the best place for you to spend your summer holidays"

"Whatever. As long as it isn't the Dursleys, I have trained with Snape and even if he was a bastard.. He hasn't ever sold me to the forces evil" Despite all preparations by the order for a controlled Final Battle, it ended up taking place on the street outside the Dursleys, they had mistakenly trusted that they would be paid handsomely for the surrender of Harry. Vernon was of course tortured and killed for sport; Petunia and Dudley were safe within the wards. Needless to say, Harry wasn't invited back for the rest of the summer.

"That's the attitude to have Harry! I'm so proud of you for looking at this positively. I'm sure Professor Snape will come around and you both will have a delightful time."

Harry looked at Dumbledore trying to figure out if perhaps he wasn't entirely sane and the Slytherins had been on to something. This was in his mind confirmed when Dumbledore ruffled his hair and left humming the tune to Mission Impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All J.K.R

"You really aren't good at that are you Potter?" Severus said snidely as Harry tumbled head first out of his fireplace scattering soot on the marble entryway. As in most pureblood houses of good esteem, Severus possessed a large fireplace especially designed for floo use set in the main entryway to his estate. He had always thought the black marble was a tad ostentatious, but his great-great-grandmother had liked to put on airs of grandeur and had been fond of oppressing decor. Thank god the heavy drapes and dark hunting lodge style wood paneling had been more easily replaced. The remainder of the house was an ode to what Severus wanted most in life, simplicity. Clean lines and rich colors enhanced a bright open manor. Over all, as long as you didn't enter through the monolithic Grand Entrance, the house was beautiful and Severus was proud of it. He could understand Potters shock, however, when he entered the yellow dining room.

'Shit' Harry thought as he inspected the gleaming mahogany furnishings and vase of daffodils almost perfectly matching the walls on the center of the table 'either Snape has really dedicated house elves or the man actually has taste.. Hardly would have thought so from his drab wardrobe'

Snape continued to escort him through bright halls decorated with colorful art until they stopped in front of a portrait of what, no doubt, was a deceased family member. "Welcome to the Severus Snape house for the hopelessly inept and thickheaded. No doubt you will want to partake in the many activities we have to offer, Encroaching on my personal space, Devouring my food, Wasting my time, and Creating more work for my house elves. My my, I do believe you've gotten a bit of a head start with your floo escapades. The password is '**_Conium maculatum' _**no you may not change it."

"Then how am I to keep you out of my rooms?"

"You aren't, this is my house. I might conceed to knock before I enter _my_room. However if a burgalur or agressor enters the property you may rest assured that I will not give them the password" he told Potter as he turned away "at least not until they promise not to damage my belongings."

'Well isn't that comforting' Harry thought as he struggled to lift his trunk through the portrait hole 'what the fuck am I doing? I can just levitate the damn thing. What's the use of turning seventeen if I'm not going to use my magic?' laughing at himself he levitated the trunk through the portrait. At this point he probably should have expected a nicely furnished room. That hadn't stopped him from expecting something much less, so he was once again caught by surprise at the sheer beauty of his surroundings. The room was a rich forrest green with white accents, his favorite part being the gargantuan bay window offering a view of the heavely wooded grounds. It even had a deep and comfortable looking window seat 'Perfect for finishing up the last of my homework, it's not as if I'll have anything else to do.'

Which is exactly what Harry did after he put away his belongings. That's how he spent his whole morning, and it was working on consuming his afternoon when a house elf popped up next to him. 'Squeaky is to escort Master Potter to the dining room' the elf said in an alarmingly, well, squeaky voice. Harry was then led dutifully back towards the center of the house and into the yellow dining room that had so appealed to him earlier.

"And I was so hoping you'd trip and break something to keep you from gracing my company" Snape told him in mock sorrow " we will be having sandwhiches and crisps, I know they will not measure up to you previous dining standards, but I am fond of them."

"My previous dining standards consisted of stale crusts thrown into my room through a slot in the door, and then liquids so not to intefere with my healing potions, I'm quite looking forward to actual food" noting Snapes lifted eyebrow he felt compelled to add "oh I'm sorry, are we playing the hostility game again? In that case I'll be sure to insult the man who no doubt was inflicted with my presence nonconcensually and make my stay as unpleasant as possible. Come on Professor, you can surely credit me with some intellegence. I did, after all, make it by my own right into your NEWT level potions class."

"I had meant to ask you about that, what finally pierced through your thick skull and motivated you to take potions seriously last year?"

"I'd like to say it was the realization that academics were important, however it was not so logical. I knew that I was going to have to train with you throughout the year. It would have hardly been beneficial to the experience if I was failing your class. Plus, it was largly motivated by the desire to prove to myself that I could." He replied honestly.

Snape was surprised to hear that any sort of curtesy towards him took place within Potters decision making process. Granted he had noticed a change, he had just figured it was to be attributed to the death of the Mutt. It was almost pathetic that a seventeen year old boy displayed a greater level of maturity then he himself did. Oh well, the boy is still ridiculous.

"Thank you by the way." At Snapes questioning glance he was forced to expand " for allowing me to stay here, for training me last year, for saving my life on numerous occasions" Harry swiped at his hair in frustration " just.. thanks for being the one person who helped me be ready for Voldermort instead of just expecting it of me"

"At the end of last year I hardly would have called you ready to face Voldermort, you never mastered occlumency, tripped over your feet routinely while dueling, and had developed no resistance to Veritaserum". Snape stated over his growing protestations "However during the final battle you more then proved your merit so my effort was not totally for waste"

"I wonder if you could even give a compliment that wasn't backhanded"

"Most likely not. Thank Merlin I've never felt the need to try."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Do not own or gain revenue from the characters in the following fanfic.

Thank you ever so much to all my reviewers: the encouragement was amazing. Jack-Quaker thank you for mentioning the OOC of Severus.. I added that warning just for you :) The SS/HP part is going to be later in.. I'm trying to have that develop as naturally as possible.

After lunch, Harry returned to his room to continue his History of Magic essay. It was entirely less tedious then one would expect, the history of the Wizarding World was much more fascinating when Binns had nothing to do with it.

Unfortunately towards the end of his stay in the Hospital Wing Harry was forced to recognize that soon his battle with Voldemort would be part of history. Soon hundreds of Hogwarts students would be subjected to Binns droning on about the conflict, deaths from the war that impacted his life so drastically, would be reduced to numbers. Or, as in the case of Sirius Black, a paragraph explaining the tragic circumstances. It was maddening to know that so little of the actual story would be heard. I bet Hermione could tell the story better then any outside narrator, gods know she read enough of those damn History books. And she knows the people Which is when Harry got his idea, possibly the first idea not planted by Dumbledore or forced by Snape, or even gently suggested by Hermione. There was a way the Wizarding World could know exactly what had happened. It would just take some work. Well, a lot of work if he was going to do it right. He busily went to work writing letters and sending Hedwig out to deliver them. He then pulled out a spare roll of parchment and started scribbling at a rapid pace. When Squeaky the house elf came to retrieve Harry for dinner he was shocked to realize just how long he had been at it.

He once again followed Squeaky into the dining room, hoping that next time he would be able to find the room for himself. That elf was really fucking annoying. He took a deep breath, this was going to be the hardest part of his project.

Fifteen minutes into dinner Harry still hadn't broached the subject, Snape had yet to say a word to him and the silence was more then slightly daunting.

"Er..clears throat …I was wondering…" the hesitancy in his voice irritated even him. " I was wondering if you would help me in a project I'm doing. I was thinking about how ridiculous this whole thing was going to be portrayed in the History book. You know, the war. The focus is going to be all wrong. A bunch of mindless praising of…well..me. We both know that that's not how the war was. It took a whole shit load of people they probably wont even mention that changed the tide of the war in our favor. I can't stand the idea of them being forgotten. So I got the idea, I know wild me an idea, that maybe I could organize something more in depth. A book about how it really happened. So I wrote to Dumbledore to get his input on the idea, a few other members of the Order to see if they would be interested, and of course Ron and Hermione. However you are quite likely the key person I'd like to get in the book. To sum up what is no doubt a poorly worded ramble from your perspective, I'd like you to write your story. As in depth or shallow as you feel comfortable with, but without you the book would be definitely lacking" Harry stopped talking, panting softly from the speed at which he had been talking. That was easier then he thought it was going to be. Then again.. maybe he was being a bit rushed, Snape hadn't responded yet.

"While I agree that yet another woeful tale of Harry Potter is hardly what I want to see in Flourish & Blotts, I'm not inclined to spread my life out for be scrutinized by everyone merely to deepen your pockets. I am under the impression that they are more then adequate already."

"What the fuck Snape, for someone who has spent the last year training me for the war you picked up a surprisingly small amount of my personality. The revenues would be split up amongst the contributors. I'm debating whether or not I should even be included in the book." He replied allowing the frustration to creep into his voice.

Snapes face hardened at the profanity and accusatory way in which Potter spoke to him, how dare he be so impudent. He was after all asking a favor. "Too good to be in a book with the rest of us Potter?"

"NO! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH. I WASN'T EVEN ALIVE FOR THE FIRST WAR, I WAS GROWING UP DURING THE REBUILD AND I STUMBLED AROUND LIKE A THOUGHTLESS CHILD WHILE PEOPLE DIED. DIED PROTECTING ME, DIED ENSURING THAT I WOULD LIVE TO FULFILL THE PROPHECY. I WORKED ONE YEAR AT DEFEATING THE DARK LORD AND THE ONLY FUCKING REASON I WAS SUCCESFUL IS THAT YOU HAVE WORKED TWENTY. You, and Dumbledore, and Shacklebot, and the elder Weasleys, and soo many others have put much more into it. How can I deserve to be in the same book? I deserve to be the afterthought, I deserve to be mentioned in passing. Not Dumbledore, and certainly not you."

Severus had to admit to himself that he was once again shell shocked, he felt as if he was recovering from an obliviate and had missed something vital. How could he have missed Potter maturing? When had Potter realized all of this? It had never been hinted that he felt this way when they had been practicing occlumency. Be that as it may.. it would hardly do to encourage these emotional outbursts. "You still haven't learned to control yourself Potter, you just acknowledged that you were thoughtless in your early years, and yet you continue the behavior. Tsk tsk, that's hardly effective persuasive speaking. However, your idea holds merit, I will think on it and get back to you shortly."

Harry slumped at Snapes pointed statements. He has thought he was getting better at this, more reasonable. He really needed to learn to be less explosive if he was to have even a slightly decent summer. Due to the wide variety of Death Eaters on the loose, and the damage sustained to Hogwarts during the two-pronged final battle, Dumbledore had decided to resume school October first. Part of Harry was greatful to have more time away from what would was sure to be an interesting reaction from the rest of the school, but a very very large part was unsure about spending that much time with Snape. Actually unsure was putting it lightly, the idea scared the shit out of him.

"Snape…Sir" Harry corrected himself hastily at Snapes glare "I was wondering if we could go into Diagon Alley tomorrow, the only clothes I have are cast offs from my whale like cousin, I figure I can get my school supplies since McGonnagall gave me my list before we left this morning. Plus I'd like to get in touch with a publisher. Just to see if the idea has potential."

"I suppose that can be arranged" Snape replied reluctantly "but we'd have to leave in the morning, I'll not be dealing with crowds. Seven thirty sharp in the Entrance".

"Yes Sir"


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to leave NOW Potter" Severus said amplified through out the house by a _sonorous. _This is just like the little brat, typical disregard for anyone else's time. It was 7:35. That meant it was almost 8 a.m. which was entirely to close to the lunch crowds then he wanted to be. With all the dithering Potter was likely to do, he would be lucky to get out of there without meeting Potter's screaming masses.

A quiet "What the fuck?" was startled out of him when he turned around towards the stares to berate the boy for being late. Unfortunately Potter seemed to be replaced by a repulsingly ugly boy. Hunched forward, absolutely covered in achne, and possessing a face that would have suited a bush baby; this boy was an utter failure to aesthetics.

"Hi Professor" the familiar foice greeted him "I thought it might be a good idea to camoflauge myself in some way, what with the Death Eaters"

"Not a completely terrible idea but.. what motivated you to choose this particular specimen?" recovering himself slightly "And how was the transformation initiated?"

Harry smiled a bit smugly "Me and Hermione found the specifications for a modified polyjuice potion, I have no idea what it's called but it combined the traits of several people to form a new identity. I chose this particular identity because it served its purpose. Nobody pays attention to an ugly kid, except for the occassional jeers. Everyone always wants to go more attractive when transforming, I decided to take the alternative route".

"Metamorphagis Polyjuice, very difficult potion. I am very impressed with Granger, since it was no doubt fully her efforts that went into the potion." Snape said automatically in Malicious Teacher mode, then in a slightly softer voice. Slightly. "I do approve of the reasoning behind your new, incredibly displeasing to look at, persona. I shall have to find somewhere else to rest my gaze."

"Are you saying that my looks were not incredibly displeasing before the polyjuice?"

Snape raised his eyebrow "Fishing for compliments? How unbecoming of you Potter" The red staining the boys cheeks might have been cute on Potter, but on this creature it was nauseating. Did he just think that something could have been cute on potter? Fuck, how absurd, perhaps he needed to vent the potions lab. It had been a few years and the fumes must be accumulating. "The floo for the Leaky Cauldron is always a bit iffy, and portkeys are regulated tighter then ever, so we will be apparating. Since you haven't managed to get your liscense as of yet, I will have to side along apparate you. You have of course managed to make this an even less enticing task with your… get up."

Snape roughly grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them into a backroom within the Leaky Cauldron, maintained specifically for this purpose. Harry found himself holding onto Snapes hand longer then what was necessarily needed, savoring the surprising warmth. For some reason he had always assumed that Snape would have cold clammy hands, as if being in a dungeon caused him to obtain those same characteristics. Realizing how long they had been holding hands he shook off Snapes grasp and quickly exited the room, Snape followed him without commenting.

"Sir, I think this is where we should part. You are conspicuous in your own way, people would notice a boy with you. We can set a specific time to meet back here and I'll make sure to stay within sight of large crowds."

Sneering Snape thought it over. It essentially makes sense, he is fairly easy to pick out in a crowd. "Fine, we'll separate here. Your safety measures however are not adequate, you will also allow me to place a tracking spell on you that" raising his voice slightly to forestall protests "will allow me to apparate to you directly if any aggressive magic is used within a 50ft radius of you. This will have the added benefit of keeping you out of Knocturn Alley."

"Fine Sir" Harry said submitting to the spells. He hadn't planned on venturing out of Diagon Alley anyway. He was reckless, not stupid.

The first stop on Harry's list of things to do was, as always Gringotts, afterall there was just as few things found for free in the wizarding world as that of the muggle. He went through the usual process: Grumpy Gobblin, Key, Scary cart ride, Open the Vault, Gather gold. Muggle banks were sooo much easier. Not that he had ever been allowed to go in one, but from what he'd seen on the Dursely's T.V…they looked downright simplistic

After that he travelled to the famous wizarding publishing company **Rambles, Dribbles, and Fluff** that despite the name was known for its high quality publishing and focus on product integrity. After spending an in-ordinate ammount of time in the bathroom removing the Polyjuice with a potion thrust at him by Snape when he told him his plans. In Snapes words "The same unnattractiveness that will save you in Diagon Alley will doom this scheme of yours, no important publishing company is going to take an impromptu meeting with a nobody. Not that I support your idea or conceed to your proposal." Harry snorted at the memory, nooo of course not. Snape couldn't make it easy. The potion had to be applied topically and repressed the polyjuice in his system for a total of one hour. No more, no less. He walked back into the lobby, making sure his scar was showing, and asked the secretary if perhaps there was an opening for the meeting. She started to say no but then her eyes registered recognition and she got him an opening. The meeting went very quickly, the publisher Mr.Crottle was hugely enthusiastic about the idea, was sure it would be a success. Perhaps because Harry Potter would be writing the forward and giving a brief introduction of each person featured in the book. sigh Hopefully this wouldn't make things even more difficult with Snape.

Next he needed to buy new clothes. The ones that he had inherited from Dudley were getting ridiculous and there was only so much a belt could do. Harry decided against Madam Malkins, the decision was equal parts reluctance to meet up with anyone from school and dislike of that style of clothing, and went to the interesting clothing store to the left of Gringotts and across from Olivanders. These clothes were much more to Harry's taste. Primarily dark colors, the store had a wide range of band tshirts, both muggle and wizarding. It was time for a change, he had defeated Voldermort and no longer felt the need to comply with the wizarding idea of The Chosen One. The throbbing music playing throughout the store, admittadly, had a lot to do with it. It sounded like something he could get lost in. He found someone who appeared to be working there, a tall boy with spiked hair that flashed all the different colors of the rainbow and piercings in every place imaginable. The only clue indicating he worked there was a small name tag that said "Hi! My name is , how may I help you?" On which he appeared to have writted 'Fuck off'. Charming.

Harry hesitantly walked over to him "I was wondering if you could tell me who this is.." at the boys only semi-hostile questioning look he clarified "The music, who is this playing?"

"Some muggle band, Raised Fist I think they're called. All the music is upstaires" he said pointing apathetically towards the staircase at the other end of the store.

"Your customer service skills are amazing"

"About as amazing as your wardrobe"

"Well that _is_ why I'm here"

"Don't let me stop you"

"Well.. that would be severely against your job description wouldn't it?" Harry said, smirking at the mans glower. Not nearly as powerful as Snapes.

Harry then spent the next 30-45 minutes wandering throughout the store picking out any clothes that he was even vaguely interested in. He did have quite a lot of time to make up for as far as clothes buying went, and its not as if he'd get to Diagon Alley often. He grabbed copious amounts of tshirts, cargo pants, belts, buttondown shirts, sweatshirts, shoes, boxers, and a couple of what muggles affectionately called 'wife beaters'. Walking to the back of the store he searched for the dressing rooms, he hadn't ever bought clothes before so the sizes were a bit iffy. He spotted another boy that worked here, hopefully more friendly. He was a bit shirter then Harry, 5'11 or so, and was wearing one of the mesh shirts that Harry had passed up on his trip throughtout the store. Harry stared blatantly at the boys stomach, shown off by his shirt, and the muscle lines decending into the boys scruffy black slacks. Such lovely pale skin Harry thought vacantly, not looking away until the boy cleared his throat. He wasn't sure if the revulsion on the boys face was due to Harry's polyjuiced appearance or being checked out by a guy.

sigh Probably both. He quickly tried on the clothes and found that he had judged his size right, for the most part. On his way to the cashier he stopped and picked up a mesh shirt to purchase. Couldn't hurt if he ever had the oppurtunity to go to a club or a concert.

He purchased his clothes and shrunk the bags, placing them carefully in his pocket. Magical shoplifting was near impossible, the stores placed alarm spells on the clothes and the dressing rooms had monitoring spells on them to make sure no one used enough magic to take the spell off. He knew that it would be possible for him to have shielded his area with a dampening spell and lift the spells, but why bother.. he had the money stealing would have been a hassle. He smirked, and morally wrong of course, mustn't forget to play the goody-gryffindor. He was pretty sure it wasn't always a pretend game for him, at one time he really was that virtuous and pathetic. However, somewhere around fourth year he learned that friends weren't always there for you, even family that loved you couldn't fix everything, and teachers weren't always deserving of your trust. The innocence that had survived childhood died then, and he moved on with his life pretending that it hadn't.

He smiled and laughed at Ron's jokes, played quidditch, seemed to trust and accept everyone. In contrast to how it appeared, Ron wasn't funny, his quidditch team wasn't that great, and no one was even slightly worthy of trust on sight. The only people he really did trust were Hermione, and Severus Snape ironically. Hermione had never given up on him, and Severus Snape never changed to suit the situation. They were both stead fasts, there for him when everyone else was complacent with just watching. During his sixth year Severus had spent the majority of his spare time training Harry in Dark Arts, Dueling, and hand-to-hand combat. He acknowledged the necessity of working together, and while he had never softened towards Harry, the taunting stopped. Hermione had helped him practice and forced him to keep up with his classes. He never would have survived without either of them. Which is why when he had discovered that blokes got him hard way faster then girls, Hermione was the only one he told. And when Snape became the focus of his fantasies, hand-to-hand combat became severely awkward. Not to say that he liked the man, he was still an uppity bastard, but his voice was velvety. If Snape's singing voice was anything like his speaking voice then he had really chosen the wrong career. Having seen Snape shirtless for hand-to-hand combat made him _very_ sure that he was attracted to men.

Speaking of music, the upstairs of this store was overwhelming. He honestly had no idea what he was looking at, or what he should be looking for. It was isles and isles of small spheres in clear plastic boxes all of them labeled in some way. "What the fuck!?!"

"They're music retained in the sphere by some spell, who the fuck knows which one, that are put in a player" the boy who had been browsing the isle closest to him pointed to the strange device in front of him "and activate a spell that projects the retained music and the player has different degrees of _sonorous _you can switch between to decide volume. The inventor was a muggle born, apparently he got the idea from one of the electramajiggers" he stopped browsing and looked Harry up and down "you should probably take a drink out of your flask" pointing at Harry's bulging pocket "your hair is turning brown at the ends and your eyes aren't quite so muddy as when you came up the stares, more of a hazel"

"Shit, fucking hell!" he removed the metal drinking flask from his pocket and took a swig, looking all the world as if he was drinking some sort of alcohol "thanks"

"No problem, my names Tyler by the way. What are you looking for?" Tyler was gorgeous. Tall, tan, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, dressed in a blue t-shirt and faded blue jeans.. he made Malfoy look pale and ugly.

"No idea, I like pulsing beats and screaming is always good, other then that I just want music that expresses _something_"

"Well the wizarding world isn't really big enough to have a wide selection of anything, and the majority is about struggles with You-Know-Who right now, kind of depressing to be honest. But I can hook you up with some really awesome muggle music, as long as your not uptight about it"

"No, muggle music is good."

"Alright well first you'll need one of these" Tyler said handing him a music player and starting down an isle "as far as music goes lets start you out with AFI, Arcade Fire, As I Lay Dying, not Atreyu mock shudder , Bauhaus, Bob Marley, Bush, Cradle of Filth.. I'm giving you a big selection of music types so you can find your niche… Combichrist, Chimaira, Deftones, Korn, Marilyn Manson, Mindless Self Indulgence, Mindless Self Indulgence, Mindless Self Indulgence.. You can really never have too much of this band…. Mushroomhead, Nile, Nine Inch Nails…. you have to listen to the song Closer immediately…. Aaaaand last but certainly not least Static-X and Raised Fist." He said adding another group of spheres to his large collection. "Oh shit, money isn't a problem is it? I assumed not when I saw how many clothes you purchased. I definitely should have asked"

Harry laughed and reassured him that he'd be fine. As he was turning away to purchase the recommended music Tyler grabbed his arm, "I don't suppose you'd want to keep in touch and tell me how you like the music..?"

To say Harry was astonished that Tyler would want to with the face he was currently sporting would be a bit of an understatement. "Sure…I'd like that, should I just owl you?"

"Yeah, just send your owl to Tyler Brooks"

"Alright."

"Not to ruin the moment, but I saw a glimpse of what you must look like with out the ugly mask. Noyce." Tyler said laughing as he walked towards the stairs with Harry to purchase the spheres and player.

"Ahh, and here I thought you were a decent person. I'm afraid I can't talk to you after all" Harry stated in a mock serious voice. "So what are you up to next?"

"I was just going to get my ears gauged, I only come here so often and I've been wanting to get it done"

"Sweet, mind if I tag along? I've been thinking about some piercings"

"Sure. Mind if I ask you a question? If you are under juice, why did you buy clothes? They might not fit your actual body." Tyler said looking at his massively oversized pants and shirt.

Harry started laughing "These aren't my clothes, they're my cousins. My body is the same size as this one, perhaps a little bit more muscles."

"Ahh my bad."

Having purchased and shrunk the music stuff, they left that store and headed down Diagon Alley to a small building bordering the entrance to Knocturn Alley. The sign overhead christened it **"More then just a snake and skull: piercing and tattoo" **

"Cute" Harry said sarcastically. 

"We have to laugh at something" Tyler said as he led the way into the building.

The inside of the building led Harry to re-evaluate his opinion of the place. It was awesome, there was framed drawings of possible tattoos lining the store, and pictures of tattoo's received by clients. Lounging chairs with stools next to them, some occupied by people receiving and etching the tattoo. "I have to get one"

Harry didn't get just one tattoo, or just one piercing. He went all out. As far as tattoos went, Harry now had a snake wrapped around this bicep, wolf tracks and paw prints tracking intertwining paths up his back, a wizarding tattoo on his hip of a golden snitch that flitted about that area, and phoenix rising up his calf. He also had his nipples, tongue, and eyebrow pierced. Taking another sip from the flask he turned and watch Tyler get his gauge, reveling again in outstanding looks.

As they were leaving the shop, Harry placed glamour's over his tattoos and piercings. The ones that were visible at least. "My guardian would not be pleased" he told Tyler as he sped up to get to the Leaky Cauldron in time.

"Man I hope your ass is this nice when you aren't drinking" Tyler said sending a ridiculously light stinging hex at Harry jokingly.

Severus apparated in front of them instantly, his eyes darting around to assess the situation.

"When you said your guardian was over protective you weren't joking" Tyler stated, wilting slightly as Snape glared at him.

"What happened P--" He glanced at Tyler "ercy?!? I told you to be careful, there is death eaters about" Snape stalked in front of Harry grabbed his hand, and apparated them back to the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The characters in this story are not mine and I gain no profit from them.

Severus turned towards his potion after adding the key 3 sliced mandrake roots, delicately stirring it exactly 3 times and stepping away to let the potion rest for exactly 23 minutes. He looked closer at the potion, certain that he was seeing things. His potion was rippling. At this stage it was supposed to have no movement what so ever, it could completely ruin it. In fact, it was changing color already, away from the healthy green to a sickening brown shade. "Fuck" he said vanishing the potion and stalking upstairs. He followed the thrumming music to Potters room, inconveniently placed above his laboratory, and opened the door to yell at the brat. He was stopped short however when he saw Potter in the middle of his room dancing. Not just dancing, but dancing shirtless. The boys tan stomach was finely muscled, balancing perfectly between scrawny and bulky, and he appeared to have the loveliest happy trail Severus had ever seen. While staring at that particular area Severus saw a gold snitch flit about his groin area. The boy had a tattoo! Looking closer he noticed several other changes as well. The pierced nipples made his mouth water and the snake wrapped around his bicep was intriguing. Snape licked his lips. He snapped out of his reverie when the lyrics started. "**I can't wait for you to shut me up" **Severus could think of the perfect way to shut the brat up, he would merely shove the boy against the wall and give him something better to do with his mouth.

He then snorted as he remembered Dumbledores words above the influence of petty hormones indeed

"Appropriate song choice Potter"

Startled, Potter hastily stopped dancing and turned towards him. "Sir..?"

"Potter, what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have no consideration for the people around you? This person in particular is allowing you to stay in his house, eat his food, and keep your worthless life. How do you repay me? By playing your music SO BLOODY loud that it disrupts my experimental potion. One that requires this particular moon phase. So if you would please turn off your music I need to start the fucking potion over. You will be helping me prepare ingredients due to the time constraints I now have for the brewing of this potion. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Potter replied, turning off his music and wiping the sweat off his stomach. The sweat that was trailing deliciously along his muscles and along the hem of his pants.. Severus shook himself.

"Put a bloody shirt on, if Albus says one negative word to me about your" Severus' lip curled "modifications I will rip them out myself" I will not think about his nipples.. I will not think about his nipples or the noises he would make if I was to put my mouth on said nipples.. I will not think about putting my mouth on his nipple and tugging on one of those piercings until I can feel him hard against me. Fuck. He needed a drink. Or a wank. He left Harry's room quickly and stalked rapidly towards his lab, thinking of Hagrid and Madame Maxine having sex to force away his excitement.

Harry arrived minutes later with a green t-shirt on, thankfully loose enough to not show his nipple piercings. Too much.

"You can heat exactly 3 quarts of water in the cauldron to a low simmer. A low simmer, Potter, indicates that it has small bubbles coming occasionally, if they are coming rapidly or expanding then you have the heat too high. If they merely sit along the bottom, it is to low. I expect you to get it right. I will be preparing the initial ingredients"

Harry did as he was told in silence, knowing full well that he was at fault for this. He was just so damned bored. He had received confirmations from the majority of the people he had desired to have in the book, they would be willing to write their experiences throughout the war. Dumbledore was most excited to write a chapter from Fawkes point of view. Crazy, Crazy old man. That was his only condition to detailing his role in the war, so it was not to high a price to pay. Shacklebot was adding to it, as was Mr. Weasley, the majority of the Weasley clan, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, the real Mad Eye, McGonnigall, Hagrid, shit.. everyone who was in The Order of Phoenix said that they would write at least a little bit for the book. Except Snape, he still hadn't mentioned a decision and Harry hadn't had the nerve to bring it up himself.

Later, after several comments about Harry's ineptitude, a few threats to his life, many threats to his extremities, and one whole thank you, Harry felt the need to initiate conversation.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?" oh my! Wasn't that clever.

"At breakfast, I don't see how that concerns you, however."

"I was just going to offer to grab something from the kitchens so you didn't need to leave your potion" Snape didn't allow house elves within his lab rooms, so a manual trip was required if he was to eat that day, needless to say many days Snape didn't find food necessary.

"Oh well… that would be appreciated"

Harry left Snape avidly watching his potion and jogged to the kitchen requesting lunch for the both of them. He then carefully walked with the tray and glasses, levitated in front of him, back to the lab. Once there he placed a sandwich and crisps on Snapes side of the lab bench making sure to keep the goblet of pumpkin juice far away from Snapes notes, he then sat on the stool across from him and started to eat his lunch. Snape came and sat down, eating his lunch silently as he reviewed his notes.

"Er…I was wondering…" Harry stopped nervously as Snape continued to attentively scan his notes.

"Due continue Potter, I am ever so intrigued as to what thoughts are trapped in that head of yours. Perhaps you can offer evidence that it is not as hollow as you make it seem"

Ignoring the sarcasm Harry forced himself to continue speaking, why was it always so damn hard with Snape? "Have you thought about whether or not you would possibly write about your life during the war for the book? It's going to be called "Chronicles of the Order" by the way, and so far everyone from the Order has agreed to write at least a little bit, that is except you. Please, Sir, it would mean a lot to me if you would. You have played such an integral part, and no one even knows it. Please." Harry hated himself for sounding as if he was begging, but this was important. Snape deserved recognition, he deserved to be able to walk in Diagon Alley and be respected, not glared at suspiciously.

Severus felt that he really should say no, it wasn't as if he wanted to do the Potter boy any favors. Well, any non-sexual favors, that is. Any ways…. It would be more true to character if he just sneered and belittled Potter, making sure he knew how ridiculous it was for him to think Severus would go along with any of his plans. Unfortunately, he was very hungry for the approval this would gain him in the wizarding world. He had been looked at as the worst example of Slytherin corruption for years, and if he could tell his story.. maybe he could save the reputation of his house as well as himself. God fucking knows he deserved it, he hadn't gotten laid in years. That however, he would not mention in his writing.

"However much it pains me to say this Potter, and it does quite a lot, the book is not a terrible idea. I will add my participation within the Order of Pheonix to your repertoire. However if you make me regret this in anyway I will be using your entrails as a potions ingredient. No doubt it would be the best thing you ever accomplished in potions."

Harry had been watching his Snapes face as he thought about it, and the glittering of the mans typically cold eyes was so amazingly hot that he felt himself getting hard. So it goes without saying that when Snape responded he had a difficult time concentrating, the task not made easier by Snapes deep cutting voice. Never the less, comprehension eventually penetrated his clouded mind.

"Thank you soo much, Sir"

"I'm hardly doing this for you, Potter. Anything I would do for you would hardly be approved by Dumbledore" Please let him take that in a sadistic teacher kind of way, and not the perverted way he meant it.

The frustrated look on his face said that he did.

A/N: "I can't wait for you to shut me up" comes from the song Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence. It rocks. If you haven't heard it, you should.


	6. Chapter 6

While Harry could appreciate how much better he and Snape got along recently, he couldn't help but think that the man was still an asshole. They had been living together for 3 weeks now and Snape continued to be an utter prat whenever Harry so much as sneezed in a way he didn't approve of. Just yesterday Harry had been helping Snape with his potions all day long and had gotten a tad warm. Since Snape had been wrapped up in the potion, and the potion was progressing through a delicate stage (a stage Snape had said he was sure to fuck up) he had taken off his shirt and used it as a pillow to doze on the floor with. He had been having this wonderful dream about someone trailing fingers up and down his stomach when suddenly Snape kicked him! Not a light kick either; he had left a huge bruise on Harry's side. Then the man had the nerve to yell at him about being a waste of space and how if he wasn't going to be helpful he should just leave. Harry was sure the man was bipolar. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

If he had been able to see the situation from Severus' point of view, he would have come to an entirely different conclusion. Severus had been struggling all day with the nearness of Potter. He had never realized how small his lab bench was until that point. Potter had been humming tunelessly and chopping potions ingredients next to him, unaware at how aroused Severus had been getting by his proximity. Severus could smell the boy's musky scent, feel the boy brush against him when he moved to pass ingredients, and was constantly aware of the sweat trickling down the boys neck. It was driving him mad! His body had been telling him quite insistently that he should ravage the ridiculous boy, making sure to bite his neck (because it was clearly taunting him). Instead he informed the boy that he was too incompetent to be of use in such a delicate potion and forced his attention back to the cauldron. Later, as he was allowing the potion to sit for 27 and a half minutes, he turned to find Potter lying on his floor. Shirtless. He looked as if he was an open invitation to be taken advantage of. Severus crouched next to him and ran his fingertip from his collar bone down along his pectoral muscle, taking time to circle his mauve colored nipple. He was surprised when Harry arched up slightly and made a soft noise, he continued down along his abs and followed the trail of hair from his belly button to the top of his pants, scraping his finger along the hem. **Fuck** his body screamed for release and his pants were almost unbearable tight. Severus stood and channeled all of his sexual frustration into a hard kick to the Potter boy's side. He told himself that it was more satisfying then following the trail of hair lower would have been. His cock was not convinced.

"Was it really necessary to kick me, Snape?" Harry couldn't resist asking him later at the dinner table " Surely there was another way to wake me up"

"There was, no doubt, an alternate method of awakening. This one was the most enjoyable I could come up with on such short notice, however." _Liar _Snape ignored that thought.

" I didn't find it enjoyable"

"That was the point, Potter."

Harry was struggling valiantly with his temper when a post owl flew in and dropped an envelope into his salad. _Common post owls have such lovely aim _he thought , extracting the envelope and checking who it was from. He was hugely surprised, and quite pleased, when he saw Tyler Brooks scrawled on the bottom of the scroll. Until it occurred to him that Tyler should not have known where to send such a letter. Shit. Harry looked nervously at Snape for a minute but the man must have figured the letter had to do with the book, or his school friends. 

"May I be excused from dinner? My side hurts and I'm not enjoying the company"

"Only you, Potter, could turn a normally polite inquiry into rudeness"

"Actually, I learned that from you. So is that a yes or a no?"

"I am hardly eager to keep you in my presence" Severus stated, sneering admirably despite his slight guilt for the earlier kick. 

"Since you refuse to do straight answers.. I'm going to assume I can leave"

"Tsk Tsk, such a simple mind you have, yes you may leave"

When Harry was safely back to his room, he flopped on his bed and hastily tore open the letter, relaxing as he read it.

**Dear Percy (?),**

**I was quite peeved to not receive a letter from you, I had assumed we got along. So I decided to take matters into my own hands and send you a letter. A task made more difficult by the lack of your real name. I saw the bags your guardian was carrying from the potions store, so after a week of not hearing from you, I decided to investigate. After describing your guardian to several irritated clerks, managers, and customers. I finally found someone put a name to a description of 'tall, dark hair and attire, scary dark eyes, and a big hawk nose' 'Plus the sexiest voice ever, a very bite-able pale neck, lovely shoulders, tapered back, lightly haired toned chest'…. Harry amended to himself. So I decided to send this letter to 'the boy staying at Snape Manor' and hope that he didn't have a plethora of young men living with him. Which of course brought to mind him running some sort of brothel… **

**Any ways… I thought you were funny and enjoyed hanging out with you, I hope you write me back. **

**Tyler**

**Dear Tyler,**

**Sorry I haven't written you, the brothel has been especially busy. Rewarding though, not every guy gets told he's the best fuck in London. **

**Just kidding! I have been busy though. My guardian is a Potions Master and lately I have been assisting him with experimental potions. I've also been working on my homework and researching for a project. I absolutely loved the music you picked out for me. I'm quite fond of Mindless Self Indulgence.. and Closer is an amazing song. How has your summer been?**

**Percy**

**Dear Percy,**

**I'm glad business is going well, If you would like to add to your clientele I'd be more than happy to pay for your services...**

**On a more serious note, I was wondering if you might be up for another trip to Diagon Alley. Maybe you'd like to meet and have some lunch? I know you said you were quite busy, but surely everyone needs a break?**

**Tyler**

**Dear Tyler, **

**My guardian is quite protective of me and probably will not welcome another trip to Diagon Alley until it is time to pick up my school supplies! Perhaps he can be convinced to allow a visit. I'll check with him and get back to you.**

**Percy**

Almost immediately after sending the offer, Harry regretted it. Not so much because he didn't want to see Tyler. It was more a matter of approaching Snape. Since the kick incident the week before, there had been almost no interaction between them. He showed up in the Lab every morning, Snape grunted directions at him, they worked in silence all day, and then he left the lab. He hadn't even seen Snape at meals lately. So, you can begin to understand how reluctant he was to approach Snape and ask him if it was alright that someone come to his home. This was going to be painful. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening, he found Snape in his lab. Of course, the man might as well have his bed in there. That would give them something more interesting to do while potions had to sit... _shut up, Harry _he told himself sternly. _Think about Tyler, he was certainly more attractive. Even if his voice was slightly high pitched and grating...not like Snape..Fuck._ Harry quickly gathered his thoughts as he found himself standing in front of Snapes work station. 

"Uh.. Sir.. I was wondering if perhaps a friend could come to visit."

"I wasn't under the impression that Weasley and Granger were overly fond of me...However if they can bring themselves to bear my presence..." Snape was inwardly thanking Merlin for this opportunity, sure Potters minions were irritating as all hell...but with them here he was much more likely to control himself.

"It wouldn't be Ron or Hermione, Sir, It would be Tyler.. The boy from Diagon Alley."

"You little fool, the point of your staying here is so that people don't know where you are. You are in this house for your protection, not so that you can play teenage dating games with whoever wants to pick you up in Diagon Alley"

"He doesn't know who I am, Sir. He's under the impression that I am your potions apprentice. As is the usual practice for most Potions Masters. Give me a little credit" Harry shot back his voice rising. Just when he thought behind all Snapes animosity there might be a little respect...

"And how did you plan on appearing to this boy, It doesn't seem like the right time for your ugly suit. Perhaps if you just dab a bit of make up on your scar he wont know who you are..."

"Or I could use the same potion and just alter my face, please Snape I've been going mad in this house. Either you aren't talking, or you are and your directing me about like a barely competent House Elf. I need some normal human interaction."

Snape sneered at Harry "Ah yes, Harry Potter's Quest For Normality, perhaps that should be your next book. He may come this weekend I suppose, but do me a favor and keep him out of my presence as much as possible.. his voice seemed a bit shrill and the house elves are bad enough" 

"Thank you, Sir" Harry ground out as he clenched his fists and turned to walk stiffly out of the room. He took his walk back as an opportunity to calm down and force himself to appreciate what had just happened. Tyler was allowed to come visit.. for the weekend. Snape probably hadn't meant it in that way.. but Harry was past caring. Plus, with Snape being such a douche bag, perhaps his inappropriate thoughts would be banished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape turned abruptly from his potions as Harry left the lab. Damn the brat. Damn the situation. As much as he'd like to, he couldn't really fault the boy for wanting someone to talk to. Merlin knows he wasn't a great confindante...especially now that the urge to strangle Potter had turned into the urge to push him face first on to the neerest table and fuck him... I obviously need to get laid. Perhaps after Potters little friend leaves I'll take a trip to the local pub and find someone to play with. I just have to get through the weekend... The little prat will come either Saturday or Sunday.. frustrate me with his existence.. and then leave. I just have to get through the weekend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dear Tyler,**

**I got the old bastard to let you come! You can come either Saturday or Sunday. Or you could come Saturday.. and leave Sunday. Its up to you. I hope this isn't too short of notice. **

**Percy**

**Percy - **

**I would be delighted to come this Saturday and have told my grandmother to expect me home sometime Sunday. I should be through the floo around noon, look forward to seeing you.**

**Tyler**

That morning Harry made sure to spend a little extra time with his appearance. He made his hair darker, eyes more hazel, scar gone of course, dusky freckles over his cheeks, lips thinner, cheeks more pronounced.. small changes that gave his face an entirely different look. He then went to floo entrance and waited for Tyler to pop up. Almost exactly at noon Tyler exited the massive fireplace, stumbling only slightly. 

"This is.. cozy." He said glancing about at the intimidating black decour. 

"Isn't it just, thank Merlin the rest of the house isn't anything like this" Harry told him as they walked towards the dining room. Here Snape was eating his toast and browsing Potions Weekly. 

"Hello, Sir. This is Tyler Brooks. Tyler this is my guardian, Potions Master Snape." 

"Yes Yes P..ercy, You've played Happy Homemaker long enough. Go do something else" Snape growled at them, not bothering to look up.

Harry turned beat red and led Tyler out of the room, stopping only to tell Snape "Oh and since you never specified the duration, or what 'this weekend' entailed.. Tyler will be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Thanks ever so much for letting him stay the night. I do so look forward to exploring my Happy Homemaker role with him later tonight" He left the room quickly. Thankfully enough for Snape who turned an even pastier shade of white and started cursing fluently in several different languages. 

_Why did I try and make him jealous?_ Harry asked himself for the 15th time, which was quite a large number considering it had accumulated within a very short walk between the dining area and the field in the back of the house. He shook himself and turned to Tyler " I didn't think to ask you, are you a fan of quidditch? Theres a field in back we might use for some one on one"

"I love quidditch, I'm not particularly good at it though. I'm definitely no Harry Potter" Tyler said with a laugh. Which Harry joined late and uneasily..

"Who is, to hear the press tell of it. Harry Potter could get caught buggering his broomstick and they'd just attribute it to his passion for the sport."

"He saved our world, Percy"

"Yeah, I get that. It doesn't mean I want to read about what he eats for fucking breakfast on the front page of the Daily Prophet" 

Needless to say they completed the walk to the field in uncomfortable silence.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. The HP universe and everything in it obviously belongs to JKR.

I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter, if anyone finds errors, has suggestions, or just would like to offer encouragement. Feel free to review. I might edit and replace this one, if I do.. I'll let ya know. Thanks to all my reviewers, and everyone who kept reading despite the long wait for the 6th Ch.

"Hey.. Sorry about that unintentional awkwardness. Sometimes I forget that other people are entitled to their opinions too." Tyler told Harry hesitantly "I know a lot of people had family on the other side..."

"Its not even that I had family on the other side, its that people on this side who fought just as hard and gained almost no recognition. Like Potions Master Snape, no wonder he's so fucking bitter"

"But Harry Potter was the Chosen One..."

"Lets just drop this okay? We obviously don't agree" Harry told him roughly. This was exactly the type person he usually went out of his way to avoid. What is it about fame that turned otherwise good people into complete... dunderheads. "Lets just play, theres a couple of broomsticks in the shed there. Just Cleansweeps but.. they fly. I'll just transfigure a couple goals.."

For the next hour or so, thats pretty much what they did. Even as a chaser, Harry far outstripped Tyler. Turns out he wasn't exaggerating when he said he wasn't all that great of a player. Not that it matters, its not like Snape had shown himself to be a great quidditch talent either. _At least Snape is a decent conversationalist.. and I'm sure I could find something physical I'd like to do with him instead... _Harry was interrupted from that train of thought by a dull thump, somehow Tyler had managed to fall off his broom doing absolutely nothing.

As Harry was hurrying towards him he saw that Tyler's shirt had ridden up. Instead of the expected surge of attraction, he instead thought of his dream. The one he had had dozing on the floor of Snapes lab of fingers trailing along his stomach._ If only thats how Tyler made me feel. _He picked Tyler up easily and carried him to Snapes lab. As he walked he grew more and more alarmed. Why hadn't he woken up? Surely he hadn't fell that hard. So needless to say.. he burst through the lab doors a little more dramatically then was probably prudent.

--

Severus jerked his hand as the door to his lab slammed open, causing him to add all four batwings at once instead of one at a time. The potion turned a frightening purple color and began to boil over the pot. _Another potion ruined _he thought as he vanished his 5th attempt to make a dreamless sleep potion without the addictive element, and without compromising the potions strength.

"Was that entrance really necessary? I don't care if your boyfriend is dying, this is still My laboratory located in My House and as such you should have some fucking respect. Lay him on the lab bench there." As Harry rushed to place Tyler on the bench indicated Severus made a show of calmly washing his hands and getting general healing potions from a cabinet near the door. Even on his worst day, Severus took pride in the fact that his general healing potions were more affective than the highly specialized potions brewed by most.

"Step away, Potter. I need to scan him." He preformed the necessary spells and almost laughed aloud. "Theres nothing wrong with him, he has a minor concussion and a few bruises. Not everyone can take a hit like you can..." Severus trailed off realizing that he had said that a little too fondly. "Take a drink of you're polyjuice.. your eyes are much to green." Severus watched closely as Potter took a drink from his flask, refusing to be disappointed as the boys face once again morphed.

"Ennervate... ah yes.. welcome back Mr. Brooks. No doubt your a trifle sore, I'll call a house elf to escort you to your room. Here, take this potion once you get there. It will cause you to become drowsy and will heal your bruising as you sleep. Yes yes, your welcome.. I'm sure you'll be up and about in time for dinner" Severus said practically pushing the boy out the door, over riding all attempts to express gratitude or talk to Harry.

"Seriously? He just had a concussion?" Harry asked Snape, liking Tyler even less for the implied weakness.

"Not to defend such a loathsome specimen... but for most people a concussion is quite a serious injury. Like I said earlier, not everyone is as impervious to their own health as you are Potter"

"I know this must be getting old, Sir"

"This conversation? Why yes.. You are a tad dreary, but I was making an effort."

"Aw thanks ever so much for that, however I was talking about having to mop up after my messes. I should have done that med scan myself, we both know I learned it during the war. If I had found the concussion myself I could have avoided interrupting you... and it was just really fucked up of me to invite him to stay the night"

"Language Potter, as much as I agree with you. You should have thought of it. If he had been seriously injured, moving him could have been fatal. Stupid. If I had been brewing something seriously delicate you could have caused an explosion. As is you ruined a weeks worth of careful brewing. Thoughtless and imbecilic. And it was Quite fucked up of you to invite your boyfriend over for the weekend. Last time I checked, this was my house. Self absorbed. So in just one day.. you've proven you haven't grown out of any of your childish qualities. To think, I almost thought you grown." Snape was picking up pace, fueling his irritation with weeks of sexual frustration. Walking forward he back Potter slowly and towards the wall.

"Thats not fair! You kicked me. We had been working in relative peace for weeks, almost carrying full conversations. I had thought I was finally gaining your respect and you fucking kicked me. Not even a light nudge. I still have a bruise" Harry yanked up his shirt and gestured towards the large purple and greenish area on his side.

Until that moment Severus had been fairly content with the conversation. He was reacting just as he should. Yelling, berating, belittling. Perfect Snape behavior. Sure he wanted to force his lips over Potters to shut the boy up. But that could just be desperation to end the conversation. But then Potter lifted up his shirt and his attention focused on his stomach. Looking tan and muscled. The bruise was intensely visible, and the sign of his actions on Potters body was disturbingly arousing. So.. needless to say he wasn't thinking when he reached out and traced his finger around the bruise.

Harry's stomach was so smooth and he could feel the muscles tense under his fingers. He traced those as well. After that it was only natural to follow the trail of hair again to the top of Harry's pants. He fingered the button and trailed the fly down over the very noticeable bulge. He began to massage it gently, stopping only when Potter moaned loudly.

He began thinking again, glancing swiftly at Potters face.

Which wasn't actually Potters face, but a distortion that paled in comparison. Thankfully his imagination could conjure what Harry would look like with his own face in that expression. Head thrown back, cheeks flushed, lips parted, eyes pressed tightly closed. _Picturing that Brooks boy no doubt._

Snape jabbed Harry in the side, right where the bruise was located "Stop whining and get out of my laboratory" understandably Potter just stood their, gaping. "Leave Potter, I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting for you to kiss his injuries better."

"Maybe if you didn't have me pinned against the wall, Snape. By the way, he's not my boyfriend. And I don't enjoy playing your fucking mind games."

Severus couldn't resist smirking at Potter and again cupping the bulge in his pants "This says differently Potter."

At that Potter pushed Snape away from him roughly "Its biological Snape, with my eyes closed it could have been Goyle doing that and I would have pitched a tent. Don't give yourself too much credit." Harry turned quickly away to storm out of the room, missing stricken look on Severus' face.

--

Harry was pretty sure he'd never been more confused in his whole life. As much as he'd been daydreaming of Snape lately, he'd never pictured it like that. In his dreams Snape had been the rough fuck and go type. He'd always imagined Snape digging his nails into his skin or biting his neck. _Which I've been imagining way too often lately._ It hadn't even occurred to him that Snape could be ... gentle. Maybe he had been gaging Snapes sexual behavior based on the wrong observations. Snape was obviously a harsh bastard, but no one had ever accused him of being anything but a delicate potions brewer. The weirdest part was how okay he was with the whole situation. He'd just had his Potions Professor grope his privates, and what should have been a gross violation of trust was actually...really fantastic. Except for the parting conversation.

_I'm obviously some sort of degenerate. The man is easily twice my age, hooked nose, greasy hair, brutal sarcasm... why couldn't I feel this way around anyone else. _All this dwelling just led him into deeper confusion. Snape obviously didn't want him, and he'd probably ruined any chances he might have had of changing that. Well Snape was obviously not a viable option, he just had to prove to himself that there were other things out there. _Maybe I should kiss Tyler better after all. _


End file.
